Come Home
by Jimbabwe88
Summary: [Modern AU] It's just another day for Elsa and Anna or so they thought... Elsanna (romantic, but not sisters); Rated M for mature theme
1. Chapter 1

**TRIGGER WARNING**: Mature theme and tragedy.

* * *

**Come Home**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

She rolled over, letting out a tired groan, her icy, blue eyes opening and shifting in the dark. She threw her arm in the air and brought it down hard on the nightstand. It hit the lamp.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

She moved her arm around until it landed on the digital clock. She hit the snooze button, but it was too late. Her lovely, redheaded wife had awoken. "Elsa," she yawned, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "What time is it?"

Elsa rolled over, facing her beautiful wife. Her blonde hair was a mess beneath her. It stood in all directions and covered her cheeks, outlining her face perfectly. "Anna," she whispered, "it's five in the morning. You can go back to sleep."

Anna pulled a strand of red hair from her mouth. A layer of drool lay just beneath her cheek, wetting her pillow. She smiled peacefully, her eyes still closed. She extended an arm and put it around Elsa, pulling her close. With her eyes still closed, she puckered her lips and kissed the tip of her wife's pointy, yet elegant nose. Elsa felt a blush warm her cheeks. She snuggled next to Anna, draping an arm over her as well.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Elsa's eyes shot open. "Not this time," she murmured. She quickly turned over, slamming her hand down hard on the alarm clock. It immediately stopped beeping. She looked at the time. The clock read five ten. She inhaled a deep breath before exhaling, letting her desire to just stay in bed next to her wife leave her. She faced Anna who was once again drooling, and she smiled softly. She bent down and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you," she whispered.

Anna's lips curved upwards in the smallest of grins. "I love you, too," she whispered back to Elsa.

Elsa couldn't help but bite her lower lip. "Go back to sleep, you weirdo," she giggled.

"You know I can't sleep without my beautiful, blonde wife beside me," she grinned, her eyes still closed.

Elsa sat up, her feet dangling off the side of the bed. "You say that," she smirked, "but I came home the other day to you lying on the couch with little Hans and Kristoff fast asleep."

Anna finally opened her eyes. "That's because I was getting my beauty sleep in for my gorgeous wife. I wanted to look as beautiful as I could before she got home." Anna extended an arm combing her fingers through Elsa's long, blonde locks.

"Yeah," Elsa chuckled, "right. Last time I checked, beauty sleep didn't require snoring." Elsa turned her head to face Anna. She winked showing her playful nature.

"Shut up," Anna giggled. She lightly shoved Elsa. The shove pushed her from the bed and Elsa landed on her feet.

"So, now you want to play," Elsa's eyes widened, showing a hint of exuberance. "Well, I can play!" Anna lips formed a huge smile at her wife's words. Elsa leapt on to the bed and tackled Anna. Her fingers danced all around the redhead's sides and abdomen. She squirmed and laughed under her blonde wife.

"E-El-Elsa," she screamed, laughing at the tickling sensation, "s-st-stop! I'm g-going t-to pee myse-self!"

"You should have thought of that before you shoved me," said Elsa, wickedly, as she continued tickling Anna. Her fingers traveled up Anna's ribs and under her arms before dancing around her armpits. Anna clenched her arms tightly around Elsa's fingers.

"No, no, no," she shouted. "Not there! Not there!"

Elsa ripped her fingers free from her wife's grasp and using her strength forced her arms high above her head. With her left hand she pinned her arms above her head and brought her right hand back to Anna's arm pit. She teased her finger around the delicate, sensitive spot for a moment. "Maybe I shouldn't," Elsa thought aloud. She paused, kissing Anna lightly on the back of her neck. She felt a shiver run down her wife's spine. "Nah, I'll do it!" She ran her fingers all over Anna's arm pit. Anna squirmed even more beneath her and let out a boisterous laugh.

"ELSA! Stop," she yelled, unable to control her laughter. "I swear I'm going to pee the bed!"

Elsa giggled like a little school girl. She threw herself off of Anna and lay back on the bed, her head dangling off the side. Anna leapt up and ran for the bathroom. Elsa watched her run upside down. She smiled softly.

Anna came out of the bathroom wiping her wet, clean hands against her pajama pants. "You're a devilish fiend," she smirked.

Elsa shrugged her shoulders, acknowledging her words as a compliment.

The time on the clock read five twenty-two. "Well, I need to shower and get ready for work," Elsa said, standing up. She walked over to the closet and pulled out a white, button-down, long-sleeved blouse. She grabbed a white, underwire bra and a matching pair of panties from the dresser that sat in the closet. She walked in the bathroom blowing a kissing to her wife.

Elsa showered, wrapped her hair up in a towel to dry, put on her panties and hooked her bra around her breasts. She put toothpaste on her toothbrush and continued with her daily routine. She cleaned her teeth, rinsed and flossed. Her teeth were as white as the fabric gracing her delicate, soft skin. She walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom holding her blouse in her hand. It was ten minutes until six which meant the boys would be waking up very soon.

Elsa stood in the bedroom alone. She heard clattering and banging noises coming from the kitchen just a few rooms over. She knew Anna was in there preparing breakfast as usual. She smiled to herself as she slipped her arms through the sleeves of her blouse.

Anna pulled out a carton of eggs from the refrigerator. She eyeballed the bacon deciding whether she wanted to make it this morning. She shrugged her shoulders and grabbed it. "Bacon and eggs," she inquired to herself in a low, quiet voice. "Who doesn't love some bacon and eggs?"

She pulled an egg out of the carton and cracked it over a bowl. She did it for four more eggs. Anna put the carton back in the refrigerator and pulled out the gallon of milk. She added about a tablespoon of milk to the eggs and then beat them with a fork. She buttered up a skillet and sat it on the stovetop. She turned a knob, fire lighting on one of the burners. She sat the skillet on the burner and poured the bowl of beat eggs into the buttered-up skillet.

Elsa walked out of the bedroom wearing a blouse which was tucked in to her wrinkle-free, black, dress pants. Her white socks made it so her footsteps were silent when she walked. She walked up behind Anna, put her arms around her wife's torso and buried her face in the redhead's hair. She nuzzled her face through the long, red locks and kissed her gently on the back of the neck and whispered, "I love you, so much."

Anna turned around facing Elsa. A blush was present in her cheeks. Her beautiful, green eyes connected with Elsa's ice blues. A smile graced her lips as she placed a hand on her cheek. She puckered her lips and kissed her wife softly. Their lips connected and their passion for each other was very prevalent. After many years of being together, their kisses still fueled love to one another. Anna broke away from the kiss. "I love you, too," she whispered, smiling. "Now go wake up Hans and Kristoff. Breakfast will be done in about fifteen minutes."

Elsa bit her lip. She gave Anna a salute. "Yes, ma'am," she teased.

Anna shook her head, unable to keep from smiling. She turned back around and tended to the eggs.

The Sun's light was creeping its way into the windows of the house. Elsa opened the boys' bedroom door ever so slightly. Their room sat on the east side of the house so it was brighter than the other rooms of the house as the Sun had a direct line of sight to their bedroom. Elsa squinted her eyes at the brightness. "Hans," she whispered, "Kristoff. Wake up, it's time to get ready for school."

The boys didn't acknowledge their mother's voice. They didn't even move.

Elsa cleared her throat. In a slightly louder voice she repeated, "Hans, Kristoff, wake up, it's time to get ready for school."

Hans with his red hair sticking in all directions rolled over. "Ten more minutes," he groaned.

Elsa stood firm. "No, right now! In ten minutes breakfast will done. Your mother wants you up and ready by then. Get up," she said with a stern, motherly voice. "You, too, Kristoff. Don't think I don't see you trying to clench your eyes shut. Get up!" Elsa left the door open as she walked away.

Out of the bedroom walked the family dog, Sven. When he saw Elsa he immediately started barking. It took Elsa by surprise. "Sven," she shouted as she jumped. "Sven," this time she started chuckling, "it's just me!" She realized she still had her hair wrapped up in a towel. Elsa yanked the towel from her head and her long, blonde hair fell over her face and draped her shoulders. The dog stopped barking and sat down, panting. "Do you need to potty?"

The dog stood on all four paws and ran to the back door. Elsa followed him, letting him out. She came back to the kitchen to see her two sons slowly walking out their bedroom. Their hair both stood in all directions as a result of bed head. Elsa couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hi, mom," yawned Kristoff, waving to Anna.

"Hi, boys," she replied, cheerfully, pulling the bacon out of the oven. "Good morning and I hope you're hungry."

Hans pulled out a chair from the kitchen table and sat down. "I can always eat!"

Kristoff pulled out a chair and sat down, too. "I can, too!"

Anna smiled at her boys and pulled out four plates from the cupboard. She grabbed four glasses and asked what everyone wanted. Kristoff and Hans both said orange juice. Elsa and Anna both chose chocolate milk. They loved their chocolate!

All four sat and ate their breakfast. Kristoff and Hans flung pieces of scrambled egg at each other while Anna and Elsa discussed their events for the day. When they were finished eating Elsa let Sven back inside. She gave him some food and he ate every last bite of dog food in his bowl.

Elsa went back to the bedroom and grabbed her office jacket. She put it on the bed and went back to the bathroom. She braided her hair and let it fall over her left shoulder. She smiled at her reflection and left the bathroom. She grabbed her office jacket and put it on.

"It's six forty," said Elsa. "I've gotta get going if I want to be at work by a quarter after seven. We have a meeting at the office today and I don't want to be late. You know how morning traffic can be."

Anna smiled and nodded. "That I do," she said, showing a bit of distaste in her voice for the morning traffic.

Elsa kissed Anna on the lips. Anna returned the kiss. "I love you, so very much," Elsa whispered in to her wife's lips.

Anna stroked Elsa's braid. "I love you, too," she replied, in a loving whisper. "Have a wonderful day. I'll see you tonight."

Elsa smiled at Anna holding her hand. She walked away holding onto her hand for as long as she could before it left her grasp. Elsa opened the front door. "Oh," she stopped. She bent down and picked up the newspaper from outside. She walked back to the kitchen and placed in on the table. "Here's the paper."

Anna smiled and thanked Elsa. Elsa turned to walk out but stopped herself. She walked over to Anna one last time and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. "Okay, now I'm leaving for sure, this time." Anna couldn't help but grin as she brought her hands up to her lips.

"I love you," she shouted, as Elsa walked out the front door.

Hans and Kristoff were dressed and ready for school. Hans' hair was still sticking up in the back. Anna chuckled. "Come here, Hans." Hans walked over to his mother. "Turn around for a second." Anna licked her fingers and matted down the hair that was sticking up.

"That's gross, mom. The sink is right there!"

Anna giggled. "Well, if you'd look in a mirror every once and while I wouldn't have had to have done that."

"What is today," asked Kristoff.

Anna picked up the paper from the table. She read the date. "It's Tuesday."

"Crap," Kristoff frowned. "I have a quiz over vocabulary words today."

Anna's face went straight. "Did you study last night," she asked, sternly.

Kristoff's shoulders dropped as he lowered his head. He shook his head back and forth. "I did," said Hans, proudly.

"Shut up," Kristoff commanded, shoving his brother.

"You shut up," Hans demanded. He shoved Kristoff.

"Boys," Anna bellowed. "Stop fighting! Get your things and get ready for school. The school bus will be here shortly." Anna knelt down and put a finger under Kristoff's chin. She slowly raised his head up. "You'll just have to try and study on the bus, okay?"

Kristoff nodded his head. The boys hugged their mother and went outside, waiting for the bus. Anna stood outside with them. It was a beautiful morning albeit a bit chilly. The city was all ready loud with traffic. The bus pulled up to their house and the doors opened. "Love you, mom," they said in unison.

Anna waved at her sons. "I love you. Have a good day at school!"

The bus pulled away and Anna went back inside. She did the dishes and made the boys' bed. She went to her bedroom and made her bed, too. A picture on the nightstand caught her eye. An endearing smile graced her lips. It was a picture of Anna and Elsa trying to kiss each other, but unable to reach each other's lips because their pregnant bellies were too big. It was her favorite picture of the couple. She wondered how they ever managed to survive nine months together, both being pregnant. It was a miracle!

Anna went back to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Today was her day off from work. She worked in a local coffee shop as a barista. She picked up the newspaper and started reading. She came across an interesting article and flipped the page to continue. There was a loud explosion outside. It shook the house.

"What the..." Anna stood up and looked out the kitchen window."What the hell was that?"

Sven started barking and running frantically around the house. Anna went into the living room and looked out the window. A cloud of black smoke dusted the sky off in the distance. "Oh, my God," she gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth.

She ran outside to get a better view. More and more black smoke billowed out in to the sky. Sven was up on his hind legs leaning on the screen door, barking. The door fell open and Sven ran outside. "Sven," Anna shouted. The dog stopped and came back to her. She grabbed him by the collar and led him back in the house. She turned on the TV to see the news.

_...allegedly a plane crashed into the World Trade Center. We don't have any reports as to what type of plane_...

Anna stared at the TV, mouth wide in shock. A massive hole poured out black smoke from the North tower. She froze. She couldn't think of anything. She couldn't say anything. She just stood in front of the TV, solid as ice.

The news continued.

Anna watched in horror. Another plane came into view on the screen and she watched, wide-eyed. It flew behind the North tower and never came out the other side. Another loud explosion shook the house. She jumped and Sven started barking again. She brought her shaky hands up to her face. "Elsa," she whispered, worriedly.

The phone rang. Anna, in a dazed state, turned her head to the ringing device. She stumbled over to the phone, eyes wet with tears. "H-hello," she stammered.

"A-Anna! Are y-you okay," Elsa shouted, her voice cracking.

"Elsa," Anna replied, sniffling. "What's happening?"

"I'm not sure. Someone said a plane crashed into the building." Her voice was cracking as she did her best to hold back tears.

"Elsa," Anna whimpered, "get out of there! Get out of there, right now!"

The phone started to break up. "Wha... Anna I ca... you."

"Elsa," Anna shouted, tears streaming down her face. "Elsa, get out there!"

The phone line went dead. Anna rushed back to the living room to see the South tower falling. Her jaw trembled as her brows went high and her eyes went wide. "Elsa," she screamed, reaching for the TV. "Elsa," she cried. She picked up the phone and hit the redial button. The line was dead. "Elsa," she screamed, tears wetting her face. "No, Elsa!" Anna collapsed burying her face in her hands.

The North tower fell.

Anna didn't move. She lay on the floor, curled up holding her face in her hands. Sven did his best to comfort the mother. She licked her wet cheeks and whimpered with her.

The front door burst open and Hans and Kristoff came running through the door. "Mom," they shouted, as they saw her lying on the floor. She rushed beside her and held her.

"Mom, what's going on? They sent us home from school," Kristoff asked, tears in his eyes. "Where's mom, is she okay?"

Anna just held the phone in her hands and cried. She wept, actually.

Hans put his arms around Anna, burying his face in Anna's shoulders. "Is mom going to be okay," he cried.

Anna just hugged both boys unable to answer them. Sven jumped up on his hind legs to join the hug. They all cried together not saying a word.

Elsa always came home at five o'clock. She always walked right through the front door at a five and gave Anna a kiss, hugged both her boys and patted Sven on the head. It was four fifty-five. Anna sat at the kitchen table keeping her eyes locked on the front door, waiting for her wife to walk in at any moment.

Five o'clock came and Elsa never walked through the door. Anna crossed her arms waiting patiently. "I know you're going to walk through that door," her voice quivered. "I know you're going to!"

Hans and Kristoff peeked their heads out from their bedroom. They looked at their mother who continued to stare at the front door. It was ten after five. Kristoff put his hand on Hans's shoulder. Hans turned to his brother and hugged him. They wept silently in each other's embrace.

Anna's eyes were wet with tears. "Please," she whimpered. "Please, Elsa," her jaw trembled. A single tear ran down her cheek. "Please... just come home." Anna's head fell into her hands.

It was a quarter after five. Anna cried out a loud shriek. "No," she screamed. She slammed her open palm on the table. "No!" Her face was wet with tears and snot. She didn't want to accept it. She didn't want to accept the harsh truth that her beautiful, blonde, elegant and sophisticated wife, Elsa, was not going to come home.

Hans and Kristoff came out of their room, eyes red and puffy. They surrounded their mother and hugged her tightly. Anna put her arms around her boys and pulled them in for a close hug. They all wept together. A tear fell from Anna's jaw line and landed on the date of the newspaper beneath her: Tuesday, September 11, 2001.


	2. Chapter 2

**Trigger Warning:** Mature theme, tragedy and peril.

* * *

**Come Home (Elsa POV)**

Elsa opened the door. "Oh," she chirped as she noticed the morning newspaper sitting on the front porch. She knelt down and picked it up. She felt giddy about having an excuse to walk back inside to see her beautiful wife again. With a huge grin stretched across her lips, Elsa turned and walked back in the house.

She walked to the kitchen and sat the newspaper on the table. "Here's the paper."

Anna smiled graciously. "Thank you, Elsa," she said lovingly.

Elsa nodded with her grin still on her face. She turned to ready herself to leave again. She suddenly turned around again to face Anna. She walked around the kitchen table and took Anna in her grasp. She pressed her lips passionately against her wife's naturally soft, red lips. Their kiss seemed to last an eternity even though it was only a few seconds.

When Elsa pulled away she opened her eyes to see Anna with the goofiest of grins stretched across her face. Her lips were filled with crimson and she was still puckering them as if Elsa's lips were still attached to them. Elsa giggled at her silly wife. "Okay, now I'm leaving for sure, this time."

Anna opened her eyes and grinned. She brought her hand up to her lips. "I love you," she shouted as Elsa walked out the front door.

Elsa could only smile at her wife's words. She had a feeling today was going to be a glorious and wonderful day. Sure, it was only a Tuesday and Friday was still three days away, but considering what Elsa gets to come home to every night, she couldn't really see the day ending badly no matter how horrible it may be.

Elsa walked to her car and got in. She had a feeling traffic was going to be the same as everyday: congested. She wasn't wrong either. Elsa found herself waiting in traffic for a while. She turned on the radio. The song that was playing was _How You Remind Me_ by Nickelback. It was a new song that had heavy rotation on the radio stations that played it. Elsa liked the song well enough so she let it play.

When she finally reached the daunting towers she pulled in to a parking garage. She found a place to park and turned off her car. When she stepped out of the vehicle she readjusted her black dress pants. They were riding up a bit. She unbuttoned her office jacket so she could tuck in her blouse again. When everything was suited appropriately, she button up her office jacket and made her way to the building.

Elsa walked in and made her way up to the meeting. She took the elevator because she felt too lazy to walk. When she got in she was greeted by her fellow work friend Tiana. She was a beautiful, young lady with skin as beautiful as cocoa. She smiled at Elsa. "You ready for this meeting?"

Elsa huffed. "No, but what else can I do?" She returned Tiana's smile.

On the way up in the elevator they continued their conversation.

"So," Elsa said showing a smirk, "how was it?"

Tiana blushed. "It was wonderful," she gleamed. "His name is Naveen Maldonia and he took me to the zoo and then we went for dinner. He was a real gentleman. Though," she rolled her eyes playfully, "he did have a thing with the amphibian exhibit. He loves frogs." Tiana shrugged her shoulders. "Personally, I'm not a fan of frogs, but I think I can overlook that."

Elsa was silent for a moment. Tiana was silent as well. As the elevator continued to ascend Elsa made a ribbit noise. Tiana burst out in laughter and shoved Elsa playfully. "Shut up," she teased.

Elsa couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, I got it! You can be his princess and he can be your frog!"

Tiana crossed her arms pretending to be angry. "I am _not_ dating a frog!"

Elsa wrapped an arm around the young woman. Tiana was five years younger than Elsa. Ever since she had started her job at the tower Elsa felt bonded to her. It wasn't a romantic bond, but more of a best friend/sister bond. She watched out for Tiana and the young woman appreciated it very much.

"How's Anna and the kids," Tiana asked.

"Anna is still doing very well. She thinks she may be getting a promotion at the coffee shop she works at." Elsa crossed her fingers and gritted her teeth as she smiled widely. "Here's to hoping! As for the boys, Hans and Kristoff are boys and, well," Elsa shrugged her shoulders, "boys will be boys. They pick on each other, but they love each other. "

"God, I hope to have a family like that someday."

Elsa rubbed her hand along Tiana's back. "You will," she said reassuringly. "I mean, you won't have a wife obviously, but you'll have everything I have in due time. Naveen sounds great!"

Tiana turned to Elsa. She was instantly lit with excitement again. "He is great! Aside from the zoo and dinner we also walked around town. We didn't do anything else we just walked and talked. He's a firefighter so his profession presents a lot of dangers and some days he thinks he may not get to come home, but he's a really sweet and wonderful man." Tiana was glowing. "Oh! We did, however, share out first kiss last night!"

#

Elsa remembered the first time she met Anna. Elsa was out with a few friends when she was in college. They had opted to go to Burger King for lunch. Her friends had all ordered large meals and Elsa, being last to order, just ordered a Kid's meal. She wasn't feeling too hungry but she wanted something to hold her over. Her friends made fun of her for ordering a Kid's meal but they weren't mean about it.

It was when she was handing the cashier a five dollar bill that she saw her. The most beautiful girl in the world had walked in to her line of sight and it left Elsa breathless as her mouth hung agape. The redhead was wearing a work uniform that had a few grease stains in it and her hair was pulled back in a bun. The freckles that dusted her cheeks and the bridge of her nose left her feeling like putty inside. Elsa loved freckles! The cashier handed Elsa her money back but Elsa was too far focused on the redhead to notice. The cashier scoffed and dropped the money on the counter. Elsa didn't care.

Anna was pushing out orders. She was in charge of bagging them up and sending them either to the front counter or to the tenant in charge of drive-thru. When Elsa's order came up Anna placed the cheeseburger in the bag and a kid's-size fry in the bag. She stuffed a few napkins in the bag and turned around to see Elsa standing there. They stared in to each other's eyes for what seemed like a minute. Neither girl said anything, but both were blushing.

"H-Here's your K-Kid's meal," Anna stammered.

Elsa had wanted to reply with 'thank you', but instead she replied with, "I love you." Her eyes instantly went wide and her face went redder than the ketchup she had ordered on her sandwich. She was speechless. She wanted so desperately to correct herself, but she couldn't bring any words to her lips.

Anna stood frozen in place. Elsa was sure she had scared the girl away forever. Elsa yanked the Kid's meal bag and it ripped open as Anna was still clutching the other end. The cheeseburger, the fries and the toy all fell out of the bag and landed on the countertop. Elsa felt even more embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," she said wanting to run away. "I'm so, so, so, so sorry!" Elsa reached for the cheeseburger and as she grabbed it Anna went to grab it. Their hands touched and Elsa felt a flush rise from her neck and settle in her already-bright red cheeks. She looked up to see Anna grinning at her.

"I'll get you new fries," Anna said softly.

The entire kitchen staff was rushing around fixing orders, preparing orders or sending the orders out. Anna was all-too calm. She grabbed a fry carton that was a size up from the kids's size and placed a steaming lot of fresh fries in the carton. She grabbed a pen and Elsa could see her writing something down on the carton. Anna put the fries in a new bag and placed some napkins in the bag. She turned around with a devilish grin strewn across her lips and handed the bag to Elsa. "Your fries," she smiled.

Elsa still felt too embarrassed. She returned Anna's smile and took the bag without saying a word. This time it didn't rip. She turned and walked off to the table her friends were sitting at. She opened up the bag and immediately pulled out the fry carton. She wanted to know what Anna had written down on the carton.

As Elsa looked she found the markings of a pen. It read: 'My name is Anna. I think you're really pretty.' Elsa blushed and smiled stupidly. Her friends pried her for what had her all up in smiles and when she finally told them they all convinced her to go back up there and give the sweet girl her phone number. Elsa was far too nervous, though.

She came back to that Burger King everyday for lunch just to see Anna. The redhead left little notes for her in her on her fry cartons each day until Elsa finally built up the courage to give Anna her phone number. The redhead was more than ecstatic to have Elsa's number and she wasn't shy of showing it. That night Anna called Elsa the moment she got home and they talked on the phone for over three hours.

They planned a date night and it went extremely well. Anna planned a trip to the Statue of Liberty where they went to the top. As they stood at the very top Anna grabbed Elsa's hand, Elsa turned to Anna and the redhead gave her their first kiss together. From that point on they were in a relationship and they needed no one else. After two years of dating Elsa proposed to Anna and Anna accepted. They weren't legally allowed to marry each other, but they had their own wedding service nonetheless a year later. They invited close friends and family and in their eyes they were married and that's all that mattered to them.

#

Tiana pulled Elsa out of her thoughts. "Hey, we're here." The elevator door opened and Tiana walked out. Elsa trailed behind her. They made their way to the office room. They each took a seat and their meeting began.

Once the meeting finished everyone was welcomed to grab a donut or two and go to work. Elsa grabbed a glazed donut and Tiana grabbed one as well. They left the meeting room and went to work. It wasn't long before they heard it and felt it.

A loud explosion erupted outside and it shook the building. Both girls and everyone else on their floor rushed over to the window to see what had happened. There was a plume of black smoke billowing out of the North tower. Questions came from everyone in the room.

"What the hell happened?"

"Why is there smoke coming out of that building?"

"Is it going to collapse?"

Elsa reached down and took Tiana's soft, cocoa-colored hand in hers. She didn't say a word. Someone on their floor turned on the news. A plane had crashed in to the North tower. "Oh my God," Elsa muttered in shock.

Tiana screamed. "People are falling from the building!"

Everyone came rushing back to the window. Elsa grabbed Tiana as she continued to scream. She wrapped her up in her arms and averted her eyes away from the window. She closed her own eyes so she wouldn't have to watch. Tiana cried hysterically as Elsa held on to her.

It wasn't long before another loud explosion erupted. This time it was directly above them. The entire South tower shook and everyone collapsed to the floor. Everyone in the room screamed in terror. A fiery explosion tore through the floors above and erupted out the other side of the building. Elsa watched it all as she lay on the floor with her eyes staring out the window.

Tiana was knocked out. When she fell her head had hit the side of a nearby desk. Elsa turned over and rushed over to her friend. "Tiana," she screamed.

She shook her shoulders trying to wake her up. When Elsa moved her she could see a bit of blood underneath her head. "No," she muttered to herself.

People all around Elsa started screaming. She stayed crouched beside Tiana but turned her head to look at everyone. They were pointing out the large windows. Elsa looked and her face went white with horror. People weren't just falling from the North tower but they were jumping. Her jaw went limp and hung agape at the horror. She stood up and felt paralyzed. She could feel saliva pooling at the front of her mouth as it was about to drip down her lip onto her chin and to the floor. She couldn't move.

And loud _PANG_ echoed through the large, glass window in front of her as a body hit it. Elsa jumped and screamed as she was suddenly scared out of her paralysis. Her heart was pounding in her chest. People were falling from the floors above her. She wanted to get out of there.

"W-We g-g-gotta go," she stammered. "W-We gotta go!"

Elsa turned around and looked down at Tiana. She was still knocked out. There was no way she was going to leave the young woman - her friend. She had a long life ahead of her and Elsa was going to see to it that she got to live it out!

Elsa knelt down and placed a hand under the young woman's back and under her legs. She straightened her back and lifted with her knees. The girl came up off the floor and floated in the Elsa's arms. She felt heavy, but Elsa had so much adrenaline running through her from the shock and fear of what was transpiring around her that she didn't mind the weight.

"Come on, everyone," Elsa shouted. "We have to get out of here!"

Almost everyone else was still standing near the window or still on the floor. A few people followed Elsa but almost everyone else remained as if they were too mesmerized to move. Elsa ran to the elevator as best she could while holding Tiana. Blood continued to drip from her head albeit not much. Elsa stuck out a finger and pressed the elevator button. She shook Tiana in her arms trying to wake her up. "Come on, Tia," Elsa said softly, "wake up."

Elsa was worried she may be concussed.

After several long, agonizing minutes the elevator doors opened. Elsa stepped in along with a few people who had followed her. She pressed the button to the ground floor and the door closed. The building continued to rumble and shake.

The elevator was filled with clatter. It was as if debris were falling down the elevator shaft. Elsa's heart was racing and she could feel the adrenaline still surging through her. _We're not dying today_, she thought.

The elevator started its descent. Everyone in the elevator was either silent or crying. Elsa was silent though she wanted to cry. Even though she told herself that she and Tiana weren't dying today she wasn't too optimistic about it. If a plane had crashed in to the building then there's no telling what else could happen. _This whole building could collapse at any moment. Jesus, please save us. Please get me and everyone home safely. Please protect Anna and Kristoff and Hans and even Sven! I don't want to die today._

Elsa could feel her jaw trembling. Her eyes were filling with tears. She was on the verge of crying when the elevator suddenly stopped. Everyone, excluding Tiana, screamed including Elsa. Tiana was still unconscious.

"What happened?"

"The elevator, it stopped."

"Fix it!"

"It's not moving!"

Elsa was listening to the people around her panic. She pointed her finger forward and pressed the open door button. The elevator doors opened. The people around Elsa sighed in relief. They thanked her and stepped out of the elevator. The contraption was stuck between two floors and it was two foot step to get out. An older man after he stepped out reached in and took Tiana. Elsa stepped out and he offered to carry her younger friend for her. Elsa thanked him and they took off down the flight of stairs.

Elsa really wanted to call Anna and let her know that she was all right. She searched for a phone as they went down each flight of stairs. The further they descended the more optimistic Elsa felt. _We're going to get out of here! We're going to make it home! You're going to be safe, Tia!_

As they reached the third floor Elsa found a phone. She stopped and stared at it. The people she was with kept descending. The older man holding Tiana stopped and looked at Elsa. "Come on," she shouted worriedly, "we can't stop. We're so close."

Elsa stumbled on her words. "I-I have to-to-to call my wife! Y-You go on! Get Tiana out of here and to a paramedic."

The older man huffed and did as Elsa demanded. He kept descending and left Elsa alone at the phone. She picked it up and dialed out. She called her home. "H-Hello," Anna stammered.

The sound of Anna's voice made Elsa want to cry right then and there. She was happy her beautiful, loving wife was safe. "A-Anna! Are y-you okay," Elsa shouted. Her voice was cracking. She could feel her emotions building up inside of her.

"Elsa," Anna replied, sniffling. "What's happening?"

"I'm not sure. Someone said a plane crashed into the building."

Elsa could hear her voice cracking again. She wanted so badly to just cry. The horror she had witnessed of people jumping and falling to their deaths was replaying in her head. The possibility of Tiana not surviving her head injury was playing in her head. Elsa was scared and she wanted Anna. She wanted be home in her arms with her boys hugging them and Sven licking at their faces. She just wanted to feel safe.

"Elsa," Anna whimpered, "ge...there! Get...right..."

The call was breaking up.

"What did you say," Elsa shouted. A loud noise was rumbling down from the floors above. "Anna, I can't hear you!" The dial tone of the phone was all that was left. Anna's voice had disappeared. The building shook with ferocity. Elsa looked up. "Oh, shit!"

Elsa raced down the stairs and as she entered the second floor stairwell everything around become exceptionally loud. The ceiling caved in and Elsa screamed in terror as she continued to run. Out of nowhere someone caught her and threw themselves over her. Smoke and dust clouded her vision and then there was nothing.

* * *

Anna was balled up on the couch. Her eyes were red and puffy and there were no tears coming from them. She had convinced herself that she had no tears left. Her boys were asleep on the floor beneath her each boy holding Sven as the dog slept between them. Anna couldn't get Elsa out of her head. Every time she pictured her loving wife she would start to cry again. She kept holding out hope that she would walk through the front door at any moment.

She never did.

Traffic had been at a standstill all day after the towers collapsed and people had to walk everywhere. Anna had hoped that Elsa was on her way home and that maybe she just had to walk because of traffic. She broke down in kitchen when her wife didn't walk through the door a quarter after five. She continued to hold out hope that Elsa was coming home, but it was almost one in the morning and she still hadn't walked through the front door.

Anna turned over and buried her face in the couch. She cried out loudly but the couch muffled her so she wouldn't wake her kids. _Elsa, I need you_, she screamed in her head. _I need you! I want you! Please, don't leave me alone!_

The phone rang. It startled the redhead. Hans groaned in his sleep. Kristoff was silent. Sven lifted his head and looked in the direction of the phone.

Anna raced to the phone. She was hoping it was Elsa calling to tell her to that everything was okay or at least as okay as things could be. She almost broke down in tears when she heard a man's voice on the other end. He was quick with his words. "Snow? Is this Anna Snow?"

Anna's jaw trembled. "Y-Y-Y-Yes," she responded as her words trembled with her jaw.

He continued on and Anna's eyes went wide. Her heart rate quickened. She dropped the phone without hanging it up and woke up her boys immediately. "Hans! Kristoff! Wake up! We have to get to the hospital!"

"Wh-what's going on?" Kristoff was out of it.

"Grab your shoes," Anna said quickly. She sniffled and wiped her face clean. "We have to get to the hospital. Now!"

Without questions, Kristoff and Hans put their shoes on and Anna rushed them out the door. It was dark outside and Sven jumped up on the couch and stared out the window as they left. Anna and the kids ran down the street to the hospital. It was a good two miles away, but Anna didn't care. The paramedic on the other line said he had her wife and that she would be in the hospital. Anna was determined to make it there no matter what.

* * *

Elsa woke up. The sun was shining through the window. She had no idea where she was. She stared in front of her not moving a muscle except her eyelids as she blinked. There was a TV hanging on the wall but it was turned off.

_Where am I? What's happened? Am I dead?_

"Mom, she's awake!"

Elsa recognized the voice. It sounded like her son, but she wasn't sure. She could see him. Suddenly, in her field of vision Hans and Kristoff rushed forward. They ran up next to the hospital bed and gave their mother a hug.

"H-Hans? Kris-Kristoff?" Elsa's voice was barely audible. Her throat felt very sore and she ached all over.

Anna came in her field of vision. _Anna. Anna!_ Elsa wanted to sit up and take her wife in her arms. She couldn't move, though. Anna smiled and then immediately started crying. She leaned down and hugged Elsa. "We're here," she whispered amidst her crying. "We're all here."

"Why can't I move," Elsa asked as her voice was still barely audible.

Anna and their sons kept their arms around Elsa. Anna didn't reply right away. "They have you on a tranquilizer or something so you won't move. The doctors don't want you moving right now."

"Why? What happened? I remember talking to you," Elsa said weakly, "and then everything went black. Did I make it out?"

Anna stood up and stared at Elsa. Her jaw trembled again. She brought her hand up to her lips. She began to speak but choked on her words. "Elsa, you-" Anna started to cry. "Elsa, you survived."

"...survived?"

"The tower came down on top of you," Hans said.

"A firefighter found you and pulled you out," Kristoff added.

"Elsa," Anna whimpered, "you survived."

Elsa was shocked. She wasn't sure how she survived. "Is... Is Tiana alive?"

Anna stifled her crying. She shrugged her shoulders slowly. "I don't know? I haven't heard anything about her."

"I need to know," Elsa demanded. She did her best to get out of her hospital bed, but she still couldn't move.

Anna wiped her eyes and sniffled. "I'll find out for you." Anna found a doctor and asked about Tiana. He checked on the name and told her that she was doing fine. She had been concussed and if she hadn't been evacuated from the tower she most certainly would have died. "She's fine," Anna smiled.

Elsa did her best to smile. "Good," she murmured.

Anna approached Elsa hesitantly. "Elsa, there's something you should-"

"How did I survive," Elsa interjected.

Anna lowered her eyes from Elsa. "Uh, you were... someone covered you. A firefighter. He risked his life for you."

Elsa felt guilt washing over her. "Who was he," she asked cautiously.

"I'm not sure, honestly. His name was Naveen Maldonia. I don't know who he was, honestly, other than a firefighter."

The name caught Elsa's attention. "Tiana," she muttered. "No, no, no. She's going to be heartbroken." More guilt washed over Elsa.

"Who was he," Anna asked perplexedly.

"He was... he was the man Tiana was starting to like. He took her out on Monday night and they had their first kiss."

Anna gasped.

Hans and Kristoff hugged their mom again. They were just happy that Elsa was safe. "He gave his life for you," Kristoff said.

"He gave his life so you could be with us," Hans added.

Both boys were on the verge of crying. Anna knelt down and hugged Elsa. "I love you, so much," she whimpered. "I was so afraid I lost you." The redhead started to cry.

_God, may Naveen be in heaven with You. And, please, watch over Tiana. Help her and give me the strength to help her, too._

"I'm here," Elsa finally cried. "I'm here you guys."

"Elsa," Anna whimpered. "There's something you need to know. When they found you your right leg was buried under a lot of rubble. It was broken beyond repair." Anna lifted herself above Elsa. As her voice shook she continued, "They had to amputate you right leg from the kneecap down."

Elsa did her best to llok down but she could only see the blankets covering her.

"And, your hair," Anna choked, "it was pinned under a lot of debris and the only way to free you was for them to cut your braid. Your long, blonde, beautiful hair is gone, Elsa."

Elsa was in too much shock to care about her hair. Her leg was gone but she had survived. _I survived at the price of another human, though_. Elsa could feel the survivor's guilt swarming inside of her.

Anna and the boys hugged Elsa tightly. They stayed with her all day in that hospital room. Anna was just happy to have her wife back in her arms. She was happy to have her life back together.


End file.
